The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for manufacturing process controls, and more particularly, to methods and systems for monitoring and verifying structural bonding process operations.
Composite structures may be used in a wide variety of applications, including in the manufacture of aircraft, spacecraft, rotorcraft, watercraft, automobiles, trucks, and other vehicles and structures, due to their high strength-to-weight ratios, corrosion resistance and other favorable properties. In particular, in aircraft construction, composite structures may be used to form the tail sections, wings, fuselage and other components. Such construction may include composite structures that are bonded together manually (by hand).
Bonding processes have been carefully designed to ensure the quality of the bond, and each step is important to the strength of the bond. Step sequence, timing to complete each step, and timing in between steps are important factors that may affect the overall quality of the bond. In addition, the introduction of foreign object debris (FOD) or other contamination in the bond of composite structures must be controlled to ensure final part structural performance. These issues may be difficult and time consuming to detect, remove, or repair after manufacture of the composite structures. This may result in increased manufacturing time and increased manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for monitoring and verifying manufacturing processes, such as structural bonding processes that provide advantages over known methods and systems.